Sword Art Online: The True Future
by jv1991
Summary: Takes place 30 years after SAO. Yuuto and Reiko Kirigaya always thought that they could someday experience something new in their lives. That experience is about to fulfill when they first encounter their parents' NerveGear.


**So I decided to make another SAO fanfiction, but with different characters. This takes place 30 years after the SAO incident began. Kazuto and Asuna are married, Yui was successfully brought to the real world, and two children were born. The twins are named Yuuto and Reiko Kirigaya. The three children lived their lives with happiness and joy. So what if Yuuto and Reiko discovered the NearGear, entered the World Seed, and also discovered some secrets? Find out in this brand new SAO fanfiction...**

**Sword Art Online: The True Future**

**Chapter 1: Bright Day:**

Beep!

Beep!

I woke up from the alarm.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

No point going back to sleep. As I arose from my bed, I yawned and stretched. Today is the first day back to school...Yay.

As I opened my eyes I looked around in my room, still digging the posters.

My name is Kirigaya Yuuto. I'm 14 years old and I'm kind of a nerd. I usually play a lot of console games to waste time on. I'm also very good at technology...thanks to science! Yeah I'm kind of a geek..but I don't care.

I got off my bed and put on my glasses (you knew I had glasses, because I'm a nerd didn't you?)

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to eat breakfast, where I was greeted by my mom.

"Morning Sweetheart." said my mom.

"(Yawn) Good Morning mom." I said still tired.

My mom is Yuki Asuna. She is a great cook. When she's alone, she usually does all the chores around the house. Cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry. Me and my sisters always help out. Speaking of which...

"Morning mom, Morning Bro." said Reiko.

Reiko is my sister, same age as me. She has chestnut hair, like mom but short. She is a kind and gentle girl, but sometimes gets tempered when things don't go her way. I would hate see her upset, like when she got a bruise from bicycling when we were little. She usually goes out with her friends.

"Morning, Mom, Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan." said our little sister, Yui.

Yui is our little sister, who was adopted because she didn't have family and was alone. At least that's what our parents said. They said that they found her in a forest all alone. I don't know why a parent would leave their child all alone in a forest. I didn't care if she wasn't related to us, she treats us like family so we treat her that way too. Right now she's 13 years old and in middle school. She is such a loving and caring little girl, I'll protect her if she is in any danger.

"Morning Yui, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Very good. Are you ready for school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need to eat and put on my uniform. How about you Reiko? Are you ready for school?"

"Aww Summer went by too fast!" said Reiko.

"Heh. Well you must've expected the Summer to end." I said.

She may be grown up, but sometimes acts like a kid.

"Thank you for the meal, I'll be upstairs getting ready."

"Me too! Thanks Mom!" said Reiko.

We both rushed to our rooms to put on our uniforms.

**A few minutes later...**

"Reiko! C'mon, let's go!" I shouted.

"Coming!" She approached wearing her uniform.

"You know, it takes a girl some time to get ready." She added.

"Right, right." We headed to the door, and went outside.

We chatted about different stuff while walking to school. When suddenly...

"Yuu-kun!"

I then felt something on my back, as if someone hopped on my back.

Oh man, I was right.

"Wha-? Hey!" I yelled.

When I looked who it was, it was none other then Sofia, and old friend of mine.

"Sofia! Must you do that every time you see me?" I asked.

Sofia just laughed out loud.

Let me explain. Sofia is my best friend, a year older then me, she has pink hair, and she really enjoys having fun with others, but mostly it's with me.

"Sorry Yuu-kun, but you know it's funny to see your reaction!" Sofia said while smiling.

"True." said Reiko.

We then began walking together.

Classes went by pretty fast then usual. We then went home after school was over.

While we were walking,

"Hey Yuuto?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll always stay like this in life? Going to school, going home, and repeat. Sometimes I think we could go on an adventure. Don't you think that?"

"Well, it would be nice to experience new things, but right now I like this time. It's a bit more advanced. Hover boards, Hover cars, and so on. Technology right now is an improvement in the future."

"(Giggle) That's always my Bro. Always thinks about technology other than his sister."

"What? Of course I think about you Reiko, I think about all my family."

"Hmm. I wonder how Yui did in her first day in Middle School?" (A/N or secondary school? I don't know...)

"Don't worry, she's not a kid anymore. She's now a teenager like us."

"Yeah, she's grown up a lot since we first met her, remember?"

"Hmm."

**In the year 2049:**

"Reiko, Yuuto, could you come here please?" said Dad.

We both sat down in a couch and we saw a little girl next to Dad.

"This is Yui. She's going to be living with us from now on." said Dad.

She has long black hair and was hiding herself behind Dad.

I walked a bit closer to her.

"Hi! My name's Yuuto."

"And my name's Reiko."

She then stopped hiding and moved a bit closer to us.

"O-O-Onii-Chan." She said.

"W-What? Me?" I asked

She then looked at Reiko.

"O-O-Onee-Chan." She said.

Reiko gasped a little and she smiled happily and said,

"Y-Yes, that's right Yui. I'm your big sister and he's your big brother."

She then had tears of joy in her eyes and hugged us both.

"Hey Yui wanna go play a game I got? You can be player one if you want." I said.

"S-Sure!"

**Back in 2052:**

We arrived home and saw Mom, Dad and Yui on the dinner table.

"We're home." I said.

"Welcome home darlings. How was school?" Asked mom.

"One word. Boring." Said Reiko.

I chuckled

"It was alright for me." I said.

"Yuuto, Reiko. After your done eating dinner, I want you two to clean the basement. It's getting dusty and your mother is busy with her chores." Said dad.

Reiko and I groaned and said,

"Okay."

After dinner was done, we headed to the basement.

"Man, why hasn't anyone built an Anti-Dust room or something?" Reiko said.

"If only that was true." I said.

I then began to reach the top and I stood in my toes, trying to sweep. As I did I accidentally pulled a box in my face and it made me fell.

"Bro! Are you alright?" Reiko yelled.

"Ow. Yeah, I'm okay."

I lifted the box and noticed something.

"What's in this box, rocks?!" I exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out." Reiko said.

Reiko and I then cut the box that was tapped and saw an equipment of...something.

"What is this thing?" I said

I saw a helmet with some wires attached to it. I lifted it and then saw a book in the bottom. Must be an instruction Manuel. I read the title of the equipment out loud,

"NerveGear?"

**And that's chapter 1! I hope you all like this fanfic as much as I do! I'm still continuing Old Friend to new Enemy, but this is something I've been meaning to type. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
